dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
When Things Change...
Category:Swearing 'When Things Change...' is the not the standard run-of-the-mill Dragon Ball story that's found in most pages on this wiki. Its about something different, something new, something that's changed after a long time... *INSPIRED BY A TRUE STORY* *THIS STORY IS SET AROUND 600-500 YEARS BEFORE THE EVENTS OF DRAGON BALL (AGE 143-219)* 'The Beginning Arc (AGE 143-158)' 'Birth' In most ways, I was an ordinary boy. Born to a couple, of low level Saiyan warriors, I just had a power level of 14. 14 was considered pretty low, but since my parents were low class warriors, nobody expected more. I weighed a exactly 2.78 kg, was 18 inches tall. The medic said I was a fairly healthy baby with no birth defects, which was lucky, since my father had sickle cell disease, which causes fatigue easily. My parents named me Thyme. We lived on the planet Nerio A-4, which was a colony of the Saiyans, in the Nerio star system. The Saiyan race had colonised more than 200 planets, making it one of the most superior races, in the present day MS 0302+17 '''supercluster. Nero A-4 was not a large planet, about the size of a medium sized asteriod, with a radius of 110 km, and a population of a few thousand Saiyans (4023, from AGE 140 census). Our ruler, King Honos, resided in the far away planet of '''Vegeta, named after the first King of the Saiyans, King Vegeta I. He lived around in BEFORE AGE 700-800. He was the first Super Saiyan, and a great hero, though he turned he could not control his power. His own strength burned him up, and he died an unworthy death. The names of the planets the Saiyans conquered, were usually taken from ancient Kings, princes, or present day heroes. Nerio was the son of Vegeta I, though he was a weak minded ruler, with no talents. Perhaps that was why all the planets in this half dead star system was given the name Nerio. The Nerio star system was one of the poorest systems in the galaxy. Life for the Saiyans was hell there. Life for the natives was even worse than hell. It was a savage system, where Saiyans hunted natives for their pleasure, with nothing else to do. The Grand Army consisted of a total of 2,348,560 infantry soldiers, 321,000 techies and 80,000 scientists and support staff. The General? A mot**rfu**er named Tabaco. He was the crown prince, and a fu**ed up leader. His great strategies and tactics made us lose the''' Battle of Nyx', the' Battle for Rhea B-12''' and the War Against Letoians, losing a total of 870,000 soldiers. Awesome guy, huh? My father's name was Lieutenant Cumber and my mom's was Oka. I had 2 sisters, Tarwi, aged 16, and Kale, aged 9. We stayed in a small 3 bedroom cottage. Life pretty much sucked here, and I knew my life would suck a lot in this shit hole. 'Adoloscence Part 1' '- How I Was Taught To Kill ' For an adoloscent, Thyme was pretty strong. He had a power level of 670, which was impressive for a low class warrior. His father had just a power level of 1070, and he was the third strongest in the planet, after Captain Brussels (1400) and the Governor (2350). Thyme used to accompany his father, hunting the natives, and going on missions. * "Cumber! Report to me in my office immediatly!" the tall dark muscular humanoid said. He was the Governor, the administrative-in-charge of Nerio A-4. He was the boss, and lived in an average sized house, which was like a palace to everyone else. As a short tempered man, no one liked to piss him off. "Sir!" Cumber reported immediately. He knew that if he was late, he would lose his job... or probably his head... "Cumber, I have received orders from King Honos that we are to colonise the planet Eos in 2 weeks. Eos, as you might be aware of, is the industrial capital of MS0302+17! It's rich in Katchin, the hardest mineral in the universe. Currently, it is under the ownership of the Middle Rim Minerals Company. We have tried to buy it from them, but as they refuse, we have no choice but to take it away by force. Our scientists have informed us that we must make our armor with Katchin, if we are to win the war. Only Katchin can withstand Ion Pulse Cannons." he said sternly. "Yes sir. But why can't the King send the Elite 8 to do the job?" asked Cumber, curiously. "The Elite 8, and the rest of the Grand Army, are currently occupied in war, as you very well know. So, you're the only man for the job. I heard Captain Brussels is retiring, so if you do ''manage to pull this off, I'll promote you as my right-hand man." the Governor, said, as if it was the greatest prize one could earn. "Who will accompany me on this mission, sir?" Cumber asked. "You are free choose any number of soldiers on this planet." the Governor said, smiling. "But sir, most of the soldiers have power levels of 700 and below. There are hardly 3-4 of the with a powerlevel 700-900, including my son!" Cumber protested. "Yes, I know that, but that's all that we have. Now get ready for the mission. You will leave in 1 day." the Governor said. "Yes sir..." Cumber said, dejected. * Cumber left the following day, with a platoon of 600 soldiers, to Eos. Eos was approximately 1.78 lightyears from Nerio A-4, and travelling at 200x lightspeed, they made it within 2 days. Eos was the dustiest, dirtiest, most developed planet Thyme had ever seen. It was small, the same size of Nerio A-4. But it looked around 10x bigger! Standing from a cliff, they could see a city about 10 km away. There were tall metallic skyscrapers, around 2000-3000 feet from the ground. Surrounding the city, were the mines. The mines were black, filled with dust. There were probably around three to four thousand workers in the mines. Thyme felt pity in his heart, for a moment, before he brushed it away. "No. They must die. Survival of the fittest." he told himself. His father's motto. It was actually the motto of the entire race. "Ready, men." his father said. The natives had not noticed them yet. Cumber checked his scouter - highest power level here was 180, weaker than the weakest soldier. Cumber pointed his hand into the sky, and shot bright green energy wave volleys, which landed in the mines. It exploded. Screams of people were heard everywhere. Nobody knew where the blasts were coming from. There was smoke and confusion. The MRMC security personnel readied their blasters and fired at will. They didn't care about killing the workers, they only wanted their profit. None of the blasts hit the Saiyans, they were not even close. Cumber grinned sadistically and fired random ki blasts into the dusts. More explosions. Thyme was watching all of this, star struck. "And this son, is how you conquer planets." Cumber smiled. More ki blasts. More explosions. More screams. By the end of the day, all life on the planet was eradicated. 'Adoloscence Part 2 - The Power Within''' A few years later... Thyme was 18 years old. For a normal boy, it would be his first step as an adult. But for Saiyans, it meant joining the Grand Army. Military service for 10 years was compulsory for every person above the age of 18. Most people on Nerio A-4 feared joining the Army, but Thyme had been looking forward to this moment for 18 years. With a power level of 1340, he was stronger than his father. He was stronger than certainly all low class soldiers, and most middle and high class soldiers of his age. His father had told him to join the local administration, as it too was an option for Saiyan youths. But Thyme loved the action. He had gone on several missions with his father. He knew that serving in the Grand Army was what he wanted. With a power level of more than 1,000, Thyme could enlist as a Lieutenant. But since he was from a low class family, he had to wait until he had 5 years of experience. He knew he could take on any of the junior officers. But the last thing he wanted was to be court martialed... * "996...997...998...999...1000!" a tall burly man exclaimed. "Good job, Thyme. Fall back men." he said, after completing the final drills. "Thank you, sir." Thyme said. "Well men. You are leaving the Academy today. Ahead of you, is the whole universe to conquer. But that can wait. Today, as you know, we are facing an even greater threat. We're losing the War. The Namekians have obtained Planets Salus, Pales, Ops, Lares and Cybele. You are our strongest junior batch so far. All of you have massive power levels over 1,000. As most of the Grand Army is busy fighting in the front lines, you are the only squad left. Therefore, the King has ordered you, Squad Omicron, to travel to Planet Namek and take control of it. Most of the Namekians are busy safeguarding the planets they've captured. This leaves their home base unguarded." the Seargent grinned. "Thyme, as Squadron Leader, you will travel to Namek, and take control of the city. Kill anyone who stands in your way. We must obtain the Dragon Balls, Thyme. You will bring them to the King. You must also bring a native Namekian, as only a Namekian can summon the Legendary Dragon. Any questions?" the Sergeant asked, glaring at everyone. "Good. Now get ready to take off in an hour." he said. "So, like old times, huh?" asked Thyme's best friend, Endive. Endive too, was a low class Saiyan soldier with a power level of 1,450, though Thyme now had the highest power level - 2150. "Yeah. Can't wait to crack those green heads open." Thyme replied, with a grin. A tall lanky Saiyan walked into the room. He was dressed in black saiyan armor and always carried a sword made of Katchin. "Captain Yam... What do you want?" Thyme asked with a growl. "Is that how you talk to your training director?" he asked roughly. He had just a power level of 1,800 but since he was a high class warrior, he was Captain. And Thyme was an ordinary soldier. Social hierarchy... he hated it. One's position and rank should not be decided by one's birth status. "I said, what.do.you.want?" he asked in mock politness, gritting his teeth. "Oh well, I was just dropping by to tell you that no matter how much you try, how strong you become, you will still remain a low class warrior. Even if you become stronger than Tabaco, stronger than the King, even if you become a Super Saiyan, you will still be low class scum, just like your father. So, it's no use trying to conquer Namek, if you think you'll become a high class warrior... or if you think you'll get the respect of your superiors..." he said. Thyme felt a spark of rage. He extended his hand on Yam's face, charging a ball of ki. Yam's face was full of shock and surprise at how Thyme had reacted. Thyme had taken insults far too long from that son of a bitch. But not anymore. His muscles contracted , his heart throbbed, for a fraction of a second, he felt extremely powerful. His hair started to flare up, turning golden yellow, and then back to his normal brown color. His ball of ki felt far more stronger than it should've. He was surprised at the sudden strength burst, that he released his energy blast, at point blank range on Yam's face. A flash of bright light. Explosions. The opposite wall had cracked. Blood splattered on the walls. When the room was visible, Yam's limp body was lying on the floor, decapitated. Blood was flowing from his burnt neck. Thyme dropped to his knees. Endive was watching from a few feet away, shocked. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean this..." he said, his voice choked with shock. Category:Fan Fiction